jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Lucas
Nick Jonas is one-third of the band, JONAS. He is known as the serious one, and rarely smiles, as when talking to a girl he's crushing on, Stella, Macy, and his brothers were surprised to see him smiling. It is also revealed in episode six that he is just "three points shy of a genius". He takes himself and his work very seriously, as when he failed an exam in Exam Jam, he was very hard on himself that he could be the reason the band couldn't go on tour. He is the youngest and most mature of all three brothers. He also has a very intense personality, which is what makes him such a skilled musical artist, but his intensity also causes him emotional pain at times. Personality Nick is the serious one and most mature out of all his brothers. He is currently Dating Macy Misa Relationships Penny Nick wrote a song for Penny, but she thought he wrote it for her to sing. When he realizes she has a boyfriend, he leaves her gig early, deeply hurt. However, he still lets her record the song with him, and is pleased when he finds out that she is now single, having broken up with her boyfriend ("Wrong Song".) Nick is a very cute sweet person out of all of them he is a sweet caring and has a very handsome face his self attitiude is very awesome he is just so cute and handsome. Maria He had a short lived crush on Maria, the pizza girl along with Kevin and Joe. Nick tried to impress her by singing her a song they wrote for her. She was freaked out by them all fighting over her, and eventually they realised they didn't know anything about her to be fighting over her ("Slice of Life".) Macy Misa Season 1 There was no relationship between Nick and Macy in the first season, however there were a few moments where the two looked at each other. Also, in Love Sick, Nick calls her a genius. Season 2 In House Party, Nick hugs her when he sees her, and says that it's good to see her. In Back to the Beach, Nick gets jealous when a surfer suggests he'd like to spend more time with Macy, and tries to stop this from happening by saying she isn't interested. In And... Action! while Nick teaches Macy how to play guitar they both hint that they would like to be more than friends with each other. In The Secret, Nick and Macy try to keep their new relationship from the others. Also in this episode, Nick writes and performs a song for Macy entitled "Your Biggest Fan". Nick and Macy celebrated their "One Month-a-Versary" in Up In The Air. The sub plot of this episode is Nick and Kevin attempting to find the perfect gift for Macy. An on-screen kiss was filmed for the The Secret, but due to Disney's "one kiss per season" policy, it was dropped from the episode in favor of Joe and Stella's in Band of Brothers. Direct and executive producer, Paul Hoen, tweeted a picture confirming that kiss actually happened. (See Also: Nacy). [Category:Characters